How We Fell in Love
by Lunarlilly
Summary: REPOST:  When Rogue is caught with an enemy she has some explaining to do. ROMY
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own this story and this story alone.

Authors Note: Hey Guys after reviewing this story I decided to edit it and repost. Enjoy.

"Where are the keys!"

"Where are my shoes!"

"KURT WARNING BEFORE YOU TELEPORT!"

It was another busy day at the Xavier institute and like very other morning it was a heckteck trying to find everything to get ready for school.

"Who needs a ride?" Scott called.

"Me." Kitty, Kurt and Jean yelled.

"Need a ride Rogue?" Kurt asked.

"Naw Ah'll walk." The gothic girl replied. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders as they took off. Rogue walked halfway down the block students were rushing in and driving fast just to get there on time. She got within range of school when she heard the bell ring sidstepping she hid behind a tree and waited. suddenly a motor bike reved behind her an stopped. Rogue smiled as the rider removed his helmet. "Bonjour Chere!"

"Hiya Remy"


	2. Secret Meetings and Playful Love

Chapter 1 : Secret Meetings and Playful Love

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men if i did it would still be on TV.

Suddenly a motor bike revved behind her and stopped. Rogue smiled as the rider removed his helmet. "Bonjour Chere!"

"Hiya Remy"

Remy smiled at the southern belle. "Hey did my cherie miss me?"

"Naw Ah didn't really."

"Sac la bleu! My heart!" Remy grabbed his chest in mock pain.

"Ha-ha very funny now scoot over." Rogue chuckled

"Non ya said ya didn't miss Remy. " Remy blocked the way so Rogue couldn't get on the bike.

"Oh come on Swamp Rat Ah'm sorry now scoot before someone sees."

"Non ya gotta make it up to Remy"

"What do you want?" Remy grinned

"A hug." Rogue winced.

"UGH! Ah hate hugs." Remy smiled wider

"I know." Rogue reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Ok here we go."

"Let me on Swamp Rat." Rogue laughed."

"Oh I nearly forgot." He grabbed her arm and swung her on. "Hang on." Remy reved up the bike and took off.

LATER

They pulled up to an old abandoned warehouse that Remy had found completely empty and had fixed up with Rogue's help. When they got inside Rogue plopped down on a bean bag and sighed.

"Coke?" Remy said as he threw Rogue a soda. She caught it easy. Remy pulled her into his lap and grunted at her weight. "So?"

"So what?"

"What did ya want to see me for?"

"What do ya mean Swamp Rat?" Rogue said averting her eyes away.

"Come on ya ditch school and risk getting caught for me for no reason at all?"

"Ah.. " Rogue looked at Remy and realized he wasn't gonna give up. "Well Ah'm just having a little trouble in training."

"Yeah?"

"It's really frustrating. I do really good in one thing and fail in another."

"I see. Well for one you are not a failure. You conquered something that would bring most to their knees. Just because you are having trouble conquering touching doesn't make you a failure. Just try more sessions with the professor and Wolvie."

"Logan would kill you if he knew ya had called him that." Rogue chuckled. "And Ah already do sessions with Wolvie. It's a good thing he heals well, anyone else took as many zaps as him and they'd be gone."

"Then relax Rogue you have friends who will be beside ya if ya need it."

"I know." Rogue smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Thanks Remy."

"No problem Cher." Remy hugged her tightly.

"Remy?" Rogue said raising her head.

"Umm?"

"If ya know Ah lose control of my powers..."

"I'll be right there." Rogue buried her head into his chest

"So do ya think that you're X-men material yet?"

"Not quite yet Remy likes this secret meeting."

"It is fun dating the bad boy." Remy laughed.

"Oh lets see just how bad I can be." Remy said tickling her. Rogue screamed and laughed.

"Hey..quit..it." She shoved him a little harder than she meant to and he tumbled over backwards "Oh sorry."

"La fille est forte." (the girl is strong) He chuckled.

"Oui Monsiuer Swamp Rat." She stuck out her tongue and laughed. Remy began to chase

"I'll get ya."

"Naw ya wouldn't." They goofed off for the rest of the day enjoying each other's company.


	3. Um I can explain?

Chapter 2: Um I can explain?

Disclimer: I no own la la I no own but I own this la la

When Rogue got home she was immediately greeted by the smell of dinner cooking in the large kitchen. She walked up to her to change into more comfy clothes for dinner and was met by Kitty who was phased halfway through the door.

"Like there you are." She pulled her through the door before Rogue even had the time to respond.

"Hey Kitty a little warning." Rogue cried.

"Like who is he?"

"Whose who?"

"The guy you were like with today!"

"What are ya talkin about?" Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"Come on you like weren't in school and like Kurt said he saw you on a motorbike with like a guy."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Kitty leaned into to probe the goth girl further.

"Ya gotta be kidding me." Rogue shook her head.

"Come on I like won't tell."

"Kitty Ah ditched school yeah but read my lips there is no guy."

"Like are you sure?" Kitty said looking at her suspiciously.

"Ah think Ah would know." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Like ok." she reluctantly dropped it.

"DINNER!" Jean hollered to the mutant teens.

"Come on Kit ya know Kurt will eat it all." Rogue said leaving the valley girl behind.

"Like coming!" Said Kitty chasing after her

Later that night Rogue went out onto the roof like she did every night. She gazed up at the full moon and sat down. She loved the view from up here it seemed almost like back home in the south. A sudden movement caught her attention.

"Come on out. Ah know ya are there." Rogue turned around to face the intruder. Remy stepped out from the shadows looking at her suspiciously.

"Hey Cher."

"Shh! What are ya doing here?" she said whirling around to make sure no one was watching.

"I came to see ya Cherie." he smirked.

"If ya get caught..."

"We'll worry about that if it happens."

"Wolvie will tear ya apart."

"So?"

"Remy."

"I got a present for you."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "For me?"

"Yep."

Remy leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. Rogue pulled back and then realized her powers didn't do anything.

"How ya..." Remy laughed he reached up and peeled back some plastic lips.

"Fake lips. It was a theory but hey it worked." he pulled them back on and opened the bottom of the box. "I got ya a pair too."

Rogue looked at him teary eyed

"Oh cher don't cry." Rogue threw herself into Remy's arms and hugged him tight. Remy chuckled.

"Mon Cherie." She put on her fake lips and kissed him. They kissed each other hard and long. Remy kissed her neck...

Kitty walked up the stairs leading up to the roof. Rogue has been acting strange. It was unlike her to risk a danger room session by skipping school.

"Hey ya Kitty." a voice interrupted her thoughts. Kitty whirled around to see Kurt standing behind her.

"Kurt like don't scare me like that."

"Sorry what are you doing?"

"Going to see Rogue. I'm like worried about her."

"Me too."

"You've noticed like her far off attitude too huh?''

"Yeah."

"Well like let's go." Kitty opened the door to the roof and gasped.

Remy's head shot up. Rogue didn't even notice and continued to kiss the Cajun's neck. Remy stiffened at the sight of Kitty and Kurt staring wide eyed at them

"What's wrong?" mumbled Rogue. She looked up at his frozen face and turned. "Kitty! Kurt! What are ya doing here!"

"Mag...Magneto's lackey." Kitty whispered.

"Non petite I don't work for Mags anymore." Remy said. Kurt finally turned his attention to Remy and lunged.

"That's my sister you creep!"

"Woah homme." Kitty grabbed Kurt and held him tight with surprisingly a large amount of strength. Rogue turned to Remy.

"Ya better go."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah if Wolvie comes up even Ah can't hold him back." Remy nodded and kissed her lightly much to Kurt's dislike.

"Au revior." (good-bye) Remy left in a blink of an eye. Kitty released Kurt and stood staring. Rogue sighed and turned to face them.

"Guys Ah can explain."

"That's an enemy Rogue!" Kitty cried.

"No he isn't Ah swear."

"How long have you been sneaking out to see him?" Kurt asked.

"5 months."

"Like tell us everything."

"Well it's uh a long story."

"We've got time." They both said at the same time.

"Ok." She said holding her hands up in defense. "like Ah said it happened 5 months ago..."


	4. Reunited

Chapter 3: Reunited

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas cette caricature. Mais je ne propre cette histoire

(I do not own this cartoon. But I do own this story.)

Rogue was walking home from yet another detention. Her jaw was tight in anger. She went to cut through the park even though it was getting dark quickly but already tired Rogue decided to sit down and delay the session that await. So she sat down on the park bench to think.

Those stupid cheerleaders had set her up waving their pom poms in her face till she began to yell. Thus causing teachers to come out and of course they believe the cheerleaders bogus story that she had started it by threating them and that they had done nothing at all. Thus landing her in detention. Which meant she missed a danger room session with Wolvie.

She wasn't too worried about his reaction but she did dread the make up session she would have to take. It would be longer and harder. Hopefully Wolverine would go easier on her. After all although he wouldn't admit it she was his favorite. Though why she couldn't see why maybe because they were both loners and had no family. She didn't know but she did feel like he was a father or big brother and she guess he did too which sometimes had its advantages and sometimes it didn't.

A movement in the bushes caught her eye. She sat staring at the bushes intently till a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"How much?" Rogue turned her head to face a big burly man looking at her funny with a disgusting smirk.

"Ah beg your pardon?"

"Oh no need to beg honey I just wanna know how much for a good time."

"Ah think ya got the wrong impression."

"Oh come on what else is a pretty girl like you doing out at night in a place like this?"

"Look mister Ah gotta go." Rogue started to leave but the man grabbed her.

"Come on you little ho give daddy a kiss."

"Let go.' Rogue struggled but the man held tight. He touched her face and got a little zap.

"Oh a mutie whore huh?" He grinned and turned into a wooden man. Rogue looked in horror as the man touched her bare skin. "Gonna take ya to my mates and we'll have a real good time."

"Ah've got a family."

"Good they'll pay a pretty penny for ya."

"They're all mutants." Rogue struggled in vain

"So?''

"They'll fight ya.'' the man laughed

"We're tougher than ya give us credit for cutie."

"You'll get no money." the man grinned at her.

"Then we'll be sure to have some fun with ya before we kill you." She froze She couldn't get away and this man was going to kill her.

Suddenly a flash light hit the wooden man in smack in the face swizzing past her face. The man groaned and dropped her.

"Multi-powered eh?"

"Ah didn't..."

"Hey ugly!" a voice yelled. Rogue sat up straight she recognized that voice but it couldn't be. Rogue turned and sure enough there stood Gambit in his usual code of dress and signature trench coat. "Let la fille go."

"Hey I found her first you freak.''

"I'm a freak?" Gambit raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up you can have the little whore when I am done with her."

''Ya best not talk about Rogue like that in front of Remy."

"What's _Remy_ going to do about it?'' Gambit pressed a button on his staff and it grew in his bo staff

"Last chance. Leave Roguey alone."

"Shove off." The man turned away and slapped Rogue. Gambit attacked hitting him with no luck "I'm wood you fool it don't hurt.''

Gambit lunged on his back and grabbed either side of his head and charged him.

"Stand still I let go and you'll blow into splinters.''

"Alright alright she's yours." he uncharged him and the man ran off. Gambit turned and faced the still shocked Rogue.

"Hello Chere long time no see."

"Hello Gambit."

"Wait a minute!" Kurt yelled. "ya mean to tell me you were saved by _him_!"

"Yeah." Rogue said.

""So you dated him. Everyone here has saved you a least once why him?"

"Ah'm getting there." she snapped.

"Zorry."

"Hello Gambit"

"Hey I missed ya Cher."

"Oh Ah can so tell by your lack of contact."

"Ow ya cut me right in de heart."

"Your heart will live."

"Come on Cher."

"Ah gotta go."

"Rogue!" she turned "I did miss you, meet me for lunch tomorrow right here. Please?" Rogue looked at him questioningly his red on black eyes were practically pleading with her. Rogue sighed in defeat.

"What time?" The Cajun before her brighten immediately.

"How about noon?"

"Sounds good to me." They stood in silence for a moment.

"Ya best go else de prof gonna get ya." Rogue raised her brow and looked at the time. It was almost past curfew!

"Oh shit!" Rogue took off running.

"See ya at noon Chere!"

"Noon got it!" she yelled back. As she ran Rogue smiled maybe it would be good to catch up with the Swamp Rat.


	5. Many A Conversation

Chapter 4: Many A Conversation.

Disclaimer: Despite many calls to the Stan Lee he still owns the X-men. Blast!

The next morning after a sleepless night of tossing and turning thinking about a certain cajun Rogue sighed and got outta bed at 7:12 am. She walked silently to the kitchen pleading and praying no one was awake.

But like always her request was nose was filled with the strong odor of microwaved waffles and heated pop tarts which meant Bobby was awake. She headed into the kitchen with her famous scowl already on her face

"Mornin Rogue! Wanna watch cartoons?" Bobby asked in a way too cheerful tone. She shook her head. He asked her every Saturday morning and every Saturday morning she said the very same thing no. She was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get it. She reached and grabbed herself a box of cereal and went to pour it. Empty. Rogue peered into the box.

"Why is mah cereal gone?" she drawled. Bobby shrugged his shoulders innocently as he could but she saw right through it. "Those were mine! Ya empty it for the toy again didn't you?" she growled.

This morning was not beginning well. She reached behind the grits which hardly anyone touched and grabbed another box that she had hidden. She opened the box and flung the toy at Bobby's head. It bounced off his head and landed smack into the face of Wolverine who had just happened to pick that moment to walk through the kitchen door. He growled and glared at Bobby who gulped and took off. Wolverine just snarled lightly and walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee black as usual. He grunted as Rogue held out an empty cup.

"Coffee is mine Stripes."

"Come on Wolvie." He growled lightly and poured her a cup. She held out a hand as he handed her the sugar. She poured and poured sugar into the dark drink. She stirred with her spoon and sipped the hot liquid blowing on it from time and time as Logan just gulped it down.

"So." Rogue said in question.

"So?" Logan asked looking at her.

"Am Ah in trouble?"

"For?"

"Ya know training."

"Don't know what you're talking about Stripes ya trained hard yesterday."

He left. Rogue grinned. You had to love Wolvie. She finished her coffee and left it was only 10 am. She sat in the yard and watched a Storm water some outside plants that a recent drought hadn't been kind to.

"Good morning child." the weather witch said.

"Mornin Storm."

"Anything bothering you dear?"

"Storm do you believe people deserve second chances? Even if most don't think so?"

"Of course dear."

"Yeah of course ya do."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well Ah been thinking alot lately but can an enemy become a friend?" Storm smiled.

"You know Kurt asked me the very same question."

"He did?"

"Yes he was asking about you."

"Oh what did you say?"

"I told him that you would come around if we were kind. You see dear everyone deserves a second chance underneath every rough surface is a heart and in every heart is goodness they just need someone to bring it out in them."

"Like with Wolvie?"

"Yes Wolverine included."

"Ya know what ya helped out alot. Thanks Storm." She took off in a blur and Storm shook her head.

"Kids."


	6. Motorcycles and Leather

Chapter 5: Motorcycles and Leather

Disclaimer: I don't own :(

Rogue got up to her room and looked around. Thankfully Kitty wasn't there so she could get dressed in peace without her bothersome questions. She opened the closet that she shared with Kitty and turned on the light overhead. She stood back and stared at the clothes before her. She wanted to wear something different not fancy or anything like that but just different. She continued to stare at her side of the closet. All she seemed to own was the same thing over and over. Then she remembered something. She rambled along the top shelf but had no luck in finding her prize. She looked down on the floor and searched till she found a silver box.

"Ah ha!" she cried. She opened the box and brought out some clothes and went over to her desk and applied her make-up. She looked into the mirror and grinned pleased with herself and her reflection. She got up and opened the door to reveal Kitty about to phase through. She stopped short.

"Like what's up?''

"Ah'm going out." Kitty looked at her watch.

"At noon?" She looked at Rogue as if just noticing her. "Aren't those like the clothes we gave you for like your birthday?"

"And?"

"You like swore to never wear that!"

"I changed my mind." And with that she left Kitty on the stairs with a confused and shocked look.

Rogue made it to the park in less than half an hour. When she got there she sat down on the same bench that she had sat on just last night. She looked at her watch. He was late. She sighed. "Ah knew that this was a bad idea. Once a Swamp Rat always a Swamp Rat." She shook her head.

"Oh now Chere don't be so quick to judge this ol' Cajun." Rogue turned and took a silent intake of breath he was without a doubt gorgeous. He wore jeans that showed off his muscular butt and black t-shirt that was skin tight and showed his muscles. He of course wore his trench coat and black sunglasses that covered his eyes. She noticed that he in turn was staring at her. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that cut down low with black lace material that covered what the shirt didn't. She wore black leather looking pants and black high heeled boots. She saw him staring and shifted uncomfortably.

"So?" She said trying to draw his attention away.

"So." he looked at her face. She had succeed.

"So where are we going?" Gambit grinned.

"It is a surprise." She looked at him sideways not really trusting him.

"Gambit..." she said warningly

"Call me Remy please."

"Remy then." He held up a hand.

"Wait come on." He grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Hey!" Remy just smiled. He lead her to the road and let go of her hand. He held out his arms wide.

"Tada!" he grinned wider. There in front of her was a beautiful motorbike. It was black with a red stripe. She recognized it as a 2004 Suzuki GSX R750.

"Wow." She ran a hand over it. "Impressive. Not as good as Wolvie's Harley but…" Remy laughed.

"I figured a fille like ya would appreciate it."

"A fille like me huh?" Rogue turned and faced him.

"One who knows a good bike a little southern biker fille." Rogue smiled slightly. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Can Ah trust yar driving?" Remy laughed again.

''Come on." He mounted the bike and pulled on his helmet and handed her one. She looked at the bike and at the helmet. To tell the truth she was itching to go for a ride.

"Oh alright." He smiled as she got on and held on.

"Hold on tight!" She had no time to respond as he started the bike and took off in a burn of rubber.


	7. A Little Spicy Cajun

Chapter 6: A Little Spicy Cajun

Disclaimer: I don't own but this story is MINE!

Oui- yes

Chere- my darling

belle femme -beautiful woman

bebe- baby

If the French is wrong I'm sorry I just go by what my French teacher tells me. So on with the story.

They drove for what seemed like minutes to Rogue. She opened her eyes a little disappointed that the fun ride was over. They were at a small restaurant. She could see Mardi Gradi mask in the window and other cajun decorations.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"At John's Cajun Cooking Restaurant." Rogue smiled evilly

"Maybe Ah don't like cajun things." Remy laughed.

"Come on try it ya just might like it." He smiled. He put on the kickstand and hopped off pulling her with him into the restaurant.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour Monsieur Remy." said a little bleach blonde. "Just sit down at your table. I'll be there in a minute."

"Oui. Come on Cher." They sat down at a table near the back.

"Monsieur Remy eh?" Rogue said raising an eyebrow.

"Genevieve is the manager's daughter and he and I are friends."

"And you and her?"

"Me and Gen?" He laughed.

"What's so funny she is attractive." Rogue frowned. Remy wiped his eyes and smiled

"Genevieve is married or soon to be anyway some French business man, Pierre, I think. I heard he is really nice."

"Oh.'' she felt suddenly very stupid.

"Besides Roguey no one can compare with ya Chere."

"Stop calling me that I know what it means."

"Come on Cher." he wiggled his eyebrows charmingly.

"I am not your darling."

"Um pardon?" the two looked up to see the little blonde waitress her tiny name tag read Genevieve. " Maybe I should come back later." she drawled with a French accent.

"Non Gen deux cartes." Remy said. Genevieve reached into her apron pocket and pulled out two menus.

"Vous desirez?" she asked. Remy scanned the back of the menu.

"Un coca, Dr. Pepper." He looked at Rogue "Pour tu? I mean what do you..."

"Un cafe, beacoup le surce." Rogue interrupted. Genevieve disappeared. Remy smiled as he leaned forward.

"So where did you learn French?" He said in a sly way. Rogue waved her hand in dismissal.

"Irene would speak it from time to time and plus I grew up with alot of cajuns."

"I never knew." Rogue smirked

"There is alot about me people don't know." Remy leaned farther.

"It's sexy when you speak it." Rogue glared at him. Just then Genevieve came with a Dr. Pepper and a coffee with lots of sugar.

"Merci." they both said.

"Ya ready to order?"

"I'll take some gumbo, petite." Remy ordered.

"Make it 2 with bread." The waitress disappeared again. Rogue turned to Remy. "So?"

"So..."

"So you still haven't told me why your here."

"Why mon chere ya break my heart Remy came to see ya of course."

"But why? What cause you to come now? What about your father?"

"Pere? He and I had shall ya say a different view on matters." Rogue leaned forward in interest.

"Ah'm listening." Remy sighed.

"After ya left I realized that I didn't want to be a thief anymore. I was sick of the guild's tricky ways and doing Jean-Luc's dirty work. I told him that I was through and wanted out."

"I'm taking it that he didn't take it well." Remy snickered.

"Thing is Cher I was one of Jean-Luc's best thieves, ya hafta be in order to survive. He trained me since I was a bebe and my powers are very useful in guild wars. No one dares to mess with someone who can blow up your whole hide-out just by touching it."

Rogue nodded knowingly.

"Plus my eyes make some think I'm some kind of demon spawn or something." He grinned "With the exception of one sassy southern belle." She smirked.

"Anyway he and I got into many huge fights, till one day I just left, took what little I owned and hopped on a bus to New York and here I am." he leaned back putting a cigarette in his mouth but put it away at Rogue frown

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to join the X-men but I don't think I'll be welcome. So I bought an apartment for cheap and got a job here cooking." Genevieve came and gave them their gumbo.

"Bon appeite."

"Merci, enjoy Rogue."

Rogue looked down at the food and at him "You made this didn't you?"

"Oui." Rogue took a bite and smiled

"Mmm tastes like home."

"Thought you'd like it."

"But how did you know?" Remy shrugged his shoulders

"Lucky guess?"

"Great guess."

"Remy!" The two saw a rather large woman. She looked very angry. And she was headed right for Remy!


	8. Apologizes and Quick Getaways

Chapter 7: Apologizes and Quick Getaways

Disclaimer: Guess what? That's right I still don't own!

"What'd I do?" Remy asked fearfully. The woman glared harder and frowned.

"Remy you're a pig!" The woman exclaimed

"I see she knows you well." Rogue smirked. Remy scrunched up his face at her.

"Belle femme why are ya mad at Remy?" The woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know why."

"Uh."

"You forgot!"

"Forgot? What I forget?" The woman smiled

"My hug of course." Remy grinned and hugged the woman.

"Rogue this is Aimee, John's wife and Genevieve's mother. Although she looks too young to be a mom."

"Remy you're so good for my ego." Remy smiled "Is this fille ya were looking for?"

"Oui."

"Oh! It's so nice to meet ya. I have heard so much about ya. Remy you were right her eyes are to die for!" Remy shifted uncomfortable.

"So he has been talking about me huh?"

"Every day, I was beginning to think he had met some goddess who had left to go back to heaven but here ya are."

"Oh really?" Rogue looked slyly at him

"Yes well..." Remy tried to cut in.

"Oh I love your hair it's so unique did you dye it?"

"No I was born with it."

"Oh how cute! So that's ya stole our Remy's heart huh?"

"Well I don't know about that."

"Nonsense he told us he is head over heels for you in fact..."

"Ok Aimee I think she gets it."

"But.." Just then Rogue's cell phone ran. Every X man went on missions got one. She held up a finger then put it to her lips.

"Hello?"

"Stripes, it's me."

"Hey Logan."

Remy smile evilly. She made a motion for him to shut up.

"Look I need you to come back." Logan said.

"Why?"

"Chuck wanted those new recruits to do a training session."

"Yeah?"

"Storm bailed."

"Why would she do that?"

"Lady problems?" Remy whispered. She cupped her hand over his mouth.

"Who was that?"

"No one some dumb rude cook at this restaurant Ah'm at." Aimee giggled.

"Do I hear giggling?"

"Waitress. You were saying?" She was glaring at the two.

"Oh yeah anyway she said she couldn't because this session is about not panicking and she found out it has those tight boxes remember anyway because of that phobia of hers..."

"Claustrophobia?"

"Yeah so she bailed and I need your help."

"Why can't Jean do it?" she could almost hear him smirking through the phone. "What did you do?"  
>"I stuck her with driving lessons."<p>

"To who?''

"Kitty." Rogue smirked. "Unless you want to trade places with her..."

"No thanks I'll take training instead."

"Be here by 4:30." Logan hung up. She looked at her watch 3:50.

"Logan's gonna kill me I'll be late."

"Got to go Cher?"

"Yeah. I need to be there fast."

"Don't worry you'll be there in no time." He smiled and said goodbye to Aimee and pull Rogue outside.

"Nice meeting ya Aimee!""

"You too petite!"

They got to the park in good time but by then it was already well past 4. Rogue was nervous. She hopped off the bike and stood facing Remy. He grinned a boyish grin and pulled out a rose with a playing card taped to it

"A pretty rose for a beautiful woman." Rogue smiled slightly as Remy revved the bike and took off leaving trail of smoke.

"Rogue?" she turned in a hurry and saw Scott standing there. Her signature scowl was back on her face . "What are _you _doing here?"

"I was gonna take Jean on a picnic so I thought I'd check it out the park. Who was that?"

"Some boy who has a crush on me."

"I can tell that." He looked at the rose in Rogue's hand. Rogue blushed but hid it.

"Not that it's any of your business." She made a move to walk past bumming his shoulder hard.

"Ow!" Scott glanced at her. She felt a little guilt after all Scott didn't do anything to her and she didn't really hate him. She didn't even hate Jean, she didn't like her much but she didn't hate her.

-LATER-

She entered the manison carefully and ran straight to the danger room dressing rooms. She dressed quickly and fled to the Danger Room

"Cutting it close Stripes." Logan grunted. Rogue held up a thumbs up.

"Ok kids. Level 2. Go!" The Danger Room session began.


	9. Present for Your Thoughts?

Chapter 8: Present for Your Thoughts?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

"And now students if you'll turn to page 175 you'll see..." The room was filled with the sounds of paper rustling and pencils scribbling as students tried to get as much info in before the dreaded finals coming up in a few months. Everyone that is except for a few of the students in the back. One of them were doodling on the desk.

"Rogue!" She looked up.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the answer to the question?" Rogue thought quickly. She was kinda listening she knew they were talking about some act enacted in...

"1920?" Rogue guessed.

"You got it right. Next time pay attention." She turned to the board. "Don't scribble on the desk please. And Anderson I see you with that music player in your ears."

The class laughed. Rogue frowned as she stopped doodling and that jock in the corner put away his I-Pod. Stupid Mrs. Hurt, she always seemed to know which students weren't paying attention even if they were really sneaky about it. She sat counting down the minutes until time to go.

Finally, like a cry from an angel, the bell rang. Rogue raced out. Eager to get out before Mrs. Hurt decided the desk was worth detention. She made it to her locker somehow without bumping into any of the X-men or future X-men. Busy wondering if somehow she had an angel watching over her, she almost missed the fluttering piece of paper when she opened her locker. Surprised and curious she opened the note and read.

_Cher,_

_Got another surprise for you. Meet me outside the school at 3:30. Trust me you're gonna love it. _

_Your _

_Swamp Rat_

_P.S. Get past Golden Boy you'll be out a little late. ;)_

Rogue smirked. It had been a whole week since she saw Remy and though she would rather die than admit it she was kinda missing him. She looked at her watch it was only another hour till 3:30. She groaned as the bell rang and slammed her locker shut. At least she'd have something to look forward to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue walked outside into the cool air. Looking around she scanned for any loitering X-men in the parking lot. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw none as another chilly wind blew by. She shivered slightly. Winter was biting it's final prey. Spring was already showing as she looked at the school garden. She frowned slightly at the rainbow of happy colors.

'_**She'll**__ never know those colors again.' _Rogue thought. '_and it's all my fault.'_

She looked away quickly at the sound of a motor. Sure enough Remy pulled up in front of her. He removed his helmet grinning his famous cocky smirk.

"Bonjour ma plus belle dame." _(Hello my most beautiful lady) _

"Bonjour odeure Swamp Rat!" (_Hello smelly Swamp Rat)_ Remy laughed.

"Oui my feisty River Rat." He just shook his head "I have something for you."

He reached behind him and pulled out a motorcycle helmet. Rogue gasped. It was beautiful. It was the same make as his CMS GP-4 helmet but there was the design was elaborately and stunning. It was black with roses running up the sides but the petals were rebel flag design. (1) The front had beautifully written...

Southern Rebel Rose

Rogue looked at the helmet in her hands. Barely listening to what Remy was saying.

"...Took awhile for the roses but I figured it was worth every minute and penny and I was right." He frowned as the girl didn't respond "Chere? Rogue?"

"Thank you." She looked at him "It's...nice."

She halfway smiled. Remy grinned although she didn't say it he knew she was speechless and really did love that helmet in her hands.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Go where exactly?" Rogue pulled the helmet on and climbed on the bike.

"Somewhere fun."

"Define fun!" Rogue cried as they rode off.

(1) Rebel flag is offensive to some but let me say this where I'm from it means southern pride and that's it so relax.


	10. Where Are We?

Chapter 9: Where Are We?

Disclaimer: X-men or anything X-men related besides this story does not belong to me.

Remy pulled the bike into a grassy parking lot and parked. Rogue took off her helmet and looked around but saw nothing. Remy took her by the hand and led her where other people that had parked in the field were walking. As they started to walk Remy turned to Rogue halfway.

"Before we go any farther ya have to do something for old Remy."

"What?" Rogue said slightly worried.

"Ya have to close your eyes."

"What?"

"If you look it'll give it all away. Promise Remy that you will close your eyes and not look." He gave her pity eyes.

"Ugg fine Ah promise Swamp Rat." Remy bowed dramatically.

"Thank ya Cheri."

"Whatever."

"You make an old thief happy Cherie. And no peeking and trying to pull a fast one on this old thief."

Rogue snorted. "Like ya would know if Ah decided to peek."

"I was not a living member of the thieves guild by not observing."

Rogue sighed, shook her head and closed her eyes. She let Remy guide her across the field of cars to the booth but secretly and carefully, so that he wouldn't accuse her of cheating, honed in her years of training to become very aware of her surroundings. She cleared her mind and focused her attention on her hearing. She focused on picking up every sound.

The problem was that the sounds she was hearing were so hard to place. Children laughing and pleading with parents for food? People yelling happily, and men yelling out prices like 3 for $5? She had no idea where she was. She doubted she was at a party no way Remy would take her there. Maybe a show? No cause she was hearing a mechanical sound like a bunch of machines running.

What was this smug swamp rat up to? She wondered if she could call on Jean's powers even though her pyche had been contained. She pondered on how she would accomplish that task when they got to the front of the line.

"Two please." Remy said to someone. Two what?

A man's voice said a price. So it was something you had to pay for.

She heard Remy pulling money out of his wallet. Hmm thief paying for something there was a shocker. She half expected him to sneak them in. It was so Gambit to do that on a date.

Her thoughts got even more confused as she felt Remy grab her wrist and presented it to the man and though her eyes were still closed she could feel him attach what felt almost like a hospital bracelet to it. Remy chuckled at Rogue's confused expression. After getting his bracelet, he leaned down and whispered in Rogue's ear.

"Since you have been using your training to try and figure it out, do you know where we are yet?"

"Ah...No...Ah hear too many noises. A derby?" She tilted her head to hear better. But all the noise was drowning everything out.

"Well I could be mean and not tell ya since ya didn't keep your promise."

"Ya said Ah couldn't look ya said nothin' 'bout listening"

"Touche. Alright mon cheri open your eyes."

Rogue slowly opened her eyes half afraid to even look. What horrors did this crazy Cajun have in store for her? When she did she gasped and stared at Remy in shock.

"Ya took meh to a carnival?"


	11. Challenges

Chapter 10: Challenges

Disclaimer: I'm posting this on a fanfic site. Trust me if I owned X-men this would be an episode.

belle - beautiful

très bavard - very mouthy

oh mon dieu une telle tâche est impossible - Oh my god such a task is impossible

impressionnant - awesome

jolie Fille - pretty girl

"What's wrong with carnivals?"

"Remy my powers there are too many people around. I could touch someone so easy."

He handed her his trench coat and smiled.

"That coat will not rip trust me its seen more than a few roller coasters and is still in one piece. Plus I came here last night to make sure there weren't rides that'd launch your belle face forward so no one can touch your face I promise."

"Ya came here last night?"

"Well I didn't pay full price but that'll be our secret non?"

Rogue didn't know what to say. Since the incident with Risty, or Mystique rather, she had been too afraid to go to concerts, let alone any carnivals. It was just too dangerous in her mind. She was just touched that he would go to such lengths to give her a normal date.

"Cheri did I do somethin' wrong? Ya don't like carnivals?"

"No. That's not it. I just don't know what to say."

"I made the très bavard speechless? oh mon dieu une telle tâche est impossible."

"Shut up Swamp Rat."

"Why you so mean to Remy?"

"You deserve it."

"I don't understand this woman."

"You are sure that there is no way that I could touch someone?"

"Oui, Remy made sure before he decided to take you here."

"I guess we could try a few rides and see if it works out."

"Impressionnant! There are so many that you would like." He led her to the Drop of Death.

"What is this?"

"It take ya like 10-20 feet in da air and just drop you straight sown."

"And you want to ride this because?"

"Well if da jolie fille is too scared

"Ah am not scared."

"Bet ya are."

"Ah bet ya scream before Ah do."

"What do ya bet, a kiss?"

"Shut up and come on."

Rogue pulled him into the line. The attendant sent them to the very end. Before the attendant came to put the brace down Remy took off his glasses and put them in his pocket while keeping his eyes closed so that he wouldn't see his eyes. They got braced in and the ride start to rise slowly.

"That's cheating ya know." Rogue said "Ya can't see how high up we are."

"Believe me Cheri I can feel it."

"Still not the same as seeing it."

"Fine Cheri ya can close your eyes as well."

"No Ah'm not a baby like ya."

"Cher-"

At that moment the ride dropped suddenly. The couple was sent straight down 15 feet extremely fast. There was a cry and a shout. When the ride slowly lowered the last 5 feet. Rogue turned to Remy, who still had his eyes closed tightly.

"Who squealed and who hollered?"

"Mon cheri I have no idea."

They had a great time riding roller coasters and other fair rides. Rogue couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. Just walking, talking and more importantly laughing. She didn't even do that when Mystique was in disguise as Risty.

She was especially enjoying the carnival Rogue didn't tell anyone but she secretly liked carnivals. Though the rides didn't scare her anymore since she had more scary rides than that Drop of Death, something about it still made her smile. She screamed on the rides cause it was just fun to.

As she was walking laughing at when Remy told her that despite her pinning him in a corner and running into him over and over again he had had beat her in bumper cars, when she heard someone call out to them. She turned and says a fair game worker.

"Win a prize for the lovely lady sir?"

"What's the game mon ami?"

"Very simple take a mallet and hit the pad as hard as you can and try to ring the bell. The closer you get the closer the prize."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Care to take a shot?"

"Sure why not. Cheri I'll win you a big stuffed animal tonight." Remy held the mallet with pride raised it high and brought it down with all his might.

The bell didn't ring with when a little past halfway.

"Medium prize. Pick out a prize sir or try again."

"What?" Remy was stunned. "Try again."

"Remy." Rogue said.

But Remy wouldn't listen. He raised the mallet high above his head and brought it down hard. Same result.

"Medium prize."

Remy stood surprised. "This game is rigged."

Rogue patted his arm and picked out a regular size teddy bear.

"Care to try your hand at it miss?"

Rogue raised her hand to decline when Remy spoke up.

"It's rigged if I can't do it she can't. You should be ashamed."

"Sir, don't like to lose don't play."

Rogue watched, now both men had poked her temper. "Hand meh the mallet."

The man handed it to her as Remy handed him the money. Rogue raised it high above her head and let it down.


	12. Angel with the Heart of Gold

Chapter 11: Angel with the Heart of Gold

Disclaimer: I Shall Not Own!

"I'm sorry. Ya are being a big baby you know."

"Remy can't help it he got beat by a girl."

Remy had in his hand a regular teddy bear. While Rogue carried a giant one.

~~~~~5 mins ago~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue raised the mallet above her head and let it down.

BRINGGGGGGGG

Rogue hit the bell so hard it dented. The attendant looked shock as Rogue smirked and picked out a large teddy bear.

Rogue laughed "I couldn't help it, it was too easy."

"But Cher when did you get so strong?"

"Uh...you know we can't take this back to the institute right? I could smuggle in the little one but this will get attention."

"Okay what do you suggest we do with it give it back to the guy?"

Remy knew she was avoiding talking about her strength but he didn't want to push it. Not yet.

"No I got a better idea."

"I'm sorry sweetie you missed the basket. You lose." Said the game runner.

The little girl about 8 looked close to tears. Rogue walked over to her.

"This girl is the winner Remy."

"For sure." Remy nodded.

"What did I win?" Said the little girl through sniffles. Her mom arched an eyebrow.

"Why petite the contest for cutest little girl at the fair." Remy said.

"I did?"

"Sure."

"What's your name?" Rogue asked.

"Mary."

"Well Mary you are the cutest girl at the fair tonight and we present you with this prize bear as a trophy." Remy said revealing the bear behind his back.

The little girl squealed. "Mommy look what I got for being the cutest little girl at the fair."

"I see sweetie." The mom looked at Rogue and Remy and mouthed "thank you" as she walked away.

"That was a good thing you did Cheri."

"Ah wouldn't get as much fun out of it as she would."

"Still."

She shrugged and grabbed her helmet.

"Ready to go?" She said.

Remy smiled as he climbed on the bike. He had not only the most beautiful girl ever but one with a secret heart of gold.


	13. Accidents and Secrets

Chapter 12: Accidents and Secrets

Translations:

Nine/Non – No

"So like you two began dating from there on out?" Kitty said

"Well kind of we would sneak to see each other from time to time but we weren't really dating offically." Rogue shrugged.

"So I don't get it Rogue why did you decided to break the rules and continue to sneak and see him if you weren't even really care about?" Kurt said twitching his tail eagerly.

"Ah didn't say ah didn't care about him. Ah just said that we weren't datin' officially."

"Like oh my god you like totally fell madly in love with him."

"Nine Rogue wouldn't fall for some slick, smooth talking, big headed…" He looked at Rogue. "Oh god you did didn't you?"

"Well Ah wouldn't say Ah fell _madly _in love." Rogue squirmed in her spot.

"Oh someone kill me." Kurt dropped his head in his hands.

"Oh like don't be so dramatic you fuzzy elf." Kitty nudged him "Go on what happened next?"

"Ah don't see why Ah gotta….."

"Like you owe us details."

"Fine. Well like Ah said we would sneak to see each other nothing big just mostly hanging out and getting to know each other."

"Remy quit it." Rogue laughed.

"Non not until you take back what you said about poor Remy."

"What that you aren't as smooth with the ladies as you think you are?"

"Oui."

"Never." She took off on the other side of the old warehouse. Remy threw light sparks at her feet as she ran. He made sure they were super weak and wouldn't hurt her at all but it did make her jump.

"I'm gonna get you mon cheri."

"You gotta catch me first." She darted behind boxes.

Remy smirked, jumping up he easily grabbed an overhead beam noiselessly. He worked himself up and tiptoed to the other side of the boxes. He dropped down without a sound and reached to grab…air. He spun around looking for her. He was greeted with a push through the boxes and on the other side of the room. He groaned setting up. Rogue ran to him.

"Oh Remy Ah'm sorry. Are ya ok?"

"No thanks to you Cher. Ow why you try to kill this old Cajun?"

"Ah didn't mean to. Ah meant to just lightly push you on your butt but Ah..." She stammered clearly upset.

"Cherie I was just kidding. I'm ok. Relax it's gonna take more than a mere push to do in Remy LeBeau."

"Still."

"Rogue are you okay?" Remy took her hands. "You can tell me anything."

"Ah…Ah'm fine. Ah have just been hitting the training room a little too hard." She stood up and helped him to his feet.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok."

"What are our plans for tonight?" Rogue asked changing the subject quickly. "I really need to get out of the house tonight."

"Well we could go see that movie you wanted to see. It's playing in the next town over."

"That sounds nice."

"So meet you in the park at 5?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey that isn't that night I like asked you to join us girls in a like girls only movie night with all those like wonderful and sometimes like sad romantic movies?" Kitty asked.

"Uhh no of course not this is a completely different night." Rogue said "Anyway you want the story or not?"

Kitty nodded and Rogue continued.

"That was a good movie." Rogue said

"It was okay."

"What Ah thought that it was great."

"I don't know Cheri I spent most of the time watching you."

"Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

"Not when I'm talking about you Cher."

"Ugg. She pushed me past him. "Let's just go."

"Whatever you say Cherie."

She got on the bike with Remy and they took off. As they drove they came around blinding curves next to a drop-off. As he took the curves he smirked as Rogue gripped tighter around his waist. He liked the feeling of her arms around him. Her small, yet tough body was nestled behind him. He smiled at the feeling of her body molding into his back.

He thought about how she was so small compared to him yet she was so strong. She was hiding something from him. Something she was ashamed of. He wondered what could be so secret, so terrible that she would refuse to tell even him. What could it be?

Deep in thought he turned the bike around the next corner. Suddenly there was a loud honk of a semi-truck, and they were caught in its headlights. There was no way to avoid it. They were going to hit it head on.

He closed his eyes. _"I'm sorry Cherie. So sorry."_

He felt wind against his face. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in the air with a death grip on his bike. He looked up and the bike touched the ground far away from the semi.

"Are ya ok Sugah?"

He opened his mouth to reply and promptly fainted.


	14. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I sad I no own.

Êtes-vous bien? oh mon dieu êtes-vous blessé? Qu'est-il arrivé?-_ Are you alright? oh my god are you hurt? What happened?_

Remy awoke. He looked around. His bike laid on the ground beside him dented all to hell. He shook his head trying to remember what happened. Headlights, horns, Rogue.

"Cher!" He shouted

"Ah'm right here sugah." Remy turned around and saw Rogue sitting behind him cross-legged.

"Cher, oh mon cherie. Êtes-vous bien? oh mon dieu êtes-vous blessé? Qu'est-il arrivé?_..._"

"Remy Ah am okay. Relax Ah'm not hurt." She held out her arms "See?"

"But how and what happened?"

"Remy Ah…Ah have something Ah have to tell you. You won't like it, Ah don't like it."

"Rogue anything you tell me is fine. You are still and always will be mon cherie."

"Remy…It's hard to even know where to begin." Her voice was cracking on the verge of tears.

"Just start wherever."

Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Ooooooo Memory oooooO_

_Rogue was in the gym, her classes had got out early and she was waiting for Scott and Jean. She was practicing hand to hand with the school gym's punching bag. She punched and kicked her frustrations of the day away. Some snotty cheerleader had done nothing but bother and call her names. For some reason she had more than anyone been out for the Institute's blood and more specifically Rogue's. _

"_Punching the bag wishing it were a human?" A snotty voice said from behind her._

_Rogue sighed. Speak of the devil herself. She turned around and quickly looked for her jacket to cover up her bare shoulders. Her jacket, however, was on the bleachers behind the girl and there was no way to get to it without going past her. Rogue backed up. _

"_What no smart remark. No witty comeback? Not even a shut up?"_

"_What do ya want from me?"_

"_Well I would like for you and your mutant scum to go back to that freaky school and stay away from us normal people." _

"_Define normal."_

"_Not a freak like you."_

"_Ah don't have time for this." Rogue started to try and find a way around her to her coat before anything happened._

"_You know what I am so sick of you people."_

"_What people?"_

"_You, Institute people, flaunting around the fact that your mutation. Why don't you just stay at that…that school, and never come out."_

_She stepped forward with every word. Rogue was nervous. She was getting closer and closer into Rogue's space._

"_You go on television and in public telling the whole world that you are mutants and proud of it. You expect everyone to accept you. Why? Why should we accept you? Because you didn't kill us before? What makes you so special?" She got right in Rogue's face. _

"_Listen to me. Ya don't know what my power is. Ya need to back up before Ah accidently hurt ya. Ah don't want to. Please trust me."_

"_Answer me freak! What makes you so freaking special? Why do you deserve the respect?"_

"_Ah…Wait!"_

_She reached out and push her chest. Rogue was thrown back with unnatural force into the wall. She looked up and gasped. No normal person could have done that. The girl ran up to her and reached to grab her shoulder ready to punch her in the face. But when she grabbed Rogue's bare shoulder Rogue's power began to tug on her. She screamed in pain. Rogue reached up to push her off but when she was thrown her gloves were torn and she only succeed only in doubling the amount of energy she was stealing. Both screamed. _

_After what seemed like forever both of them crumbled onto the floor. The gym doors opened. Scott and Jean ran to the two bodies on the floor._

"_Rogue!"_

"_Carol!"_

"Scott and Jean snuck me out while Ah was still passed out. Carol was discovered by a school janitor and thanks to a "glitch" there were no security tapes. It was determined that she had fallen and hit her head. She is still in a coma. The Professor said that Ah had absorbed her completely. He said that she will never wake up, he was able to quiet her pysch but that's all he could do. A few weeks later after Ah got out of the med bay, Ah began to notice changes. Ah had developed new powers. Ah went to shut a door and splintered it the second week out of the hospital. Apparently the reason that Carol hated us all so much was because we had done something that she could never find the courage to do, we had told the world what we were and stood by it."

"So what can you do?"

"Well so far I have discovered that I can fly and am extremely strong."

"So far?"

"Well the professor said not to rule anything out. Since Carol was a secret mutant we don't know what the extend of her powers are."

"Wow. That is amazing Cherie. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah was afraid Remy. Even Ah haven't come to terms with it myself. Ah am still in training sessions with Wolverine every day."

"Cherie I promise you that no matter what you tell me I will still love you."

"Remy Ah don't know how these powers are going to affect me. Ah know nothing about them."

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and figure it out…together."

"Remy."

"Cherie I meant what I said about when you left. I went crazy trying to get you outta my head. It doesn't matter to me what powers you powers you develop. You could even get all furry like Beast is, don't matter to me."

Remy stared into her eyes as he poured his heart out. When he was finished Rogue sat for a few seconds before she did something that almost scared him. Rogue smiled though glazed eyes and hugged him. Remy was startled for a second, then wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I do have a request though."

"What?" She raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Please if you develop Wolvie's powers, please try not to develop his personality."

Rogue laughed as she sniffled. "No promises."

"All I ask is you try."


	15. Theater Disaster

**Chapter 14: Theater Disaster**

**Disclaimer: I own nada except this story.**

"Like oh my god that has to be like the most romantic thing I have like ever heard in like my whole life."

"But vhy did you try to hide him Rogue?"

"Remy isn't really one for rules. I tried to talk him into to be an X-man but he wouldn't listen."

"So you just decided to sneak out and see him?"

"Well."

"I like still don't understand why didn't you like tell the professor or something?"

"I was gonna but then Genevieve happened and we got into this big…"

"Wait what do you mean?" Kurt said "What happened with this Genevieve?"

"Well."

"Remy?" Rogue looked around the warehouse. That was odd. He was usually here about this time of day. She shrugged her shoulders. He probably had to work an extra shift at the diner.

As she walked down the street she saw the movie theatre was playing a movie she had been wanting to see. _"Might as well."_

She paid and went in to watch the movie. She would have enjoying the movie had it not been for the couple sitting two seats ahead of her. Since there was no one between her and them she had to bear witness to him leaning over and whispering in her ear and her annoying giggles. The way they acted was like a version of Scott and Jean. It was so laced with sugar it made her feel like she was becoming diabetic just watching them. She was grateful they didn't actually make-out or anything.

When the movie ended she was so glad she could leave the giggly couple. She was going to go find Remy and tell him about it. He would probably say the guy wasn't as smooth as Remy thinks he is.

The lights in the theatre came up and as Rogue gathered her coat the couple stood up and turned. Rogue dropped her coat in shock.

"REMY?"


	16. Up a Creek

**Chapter 15: Up a Creek**

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own the X-men.

"Remy what the hell are you doing here?" Rogue demanded seething with anger.

"Rogue! Cherie it's…this…we…It's not what it looks like." Remy stuttered.

"Oh really what is it then?"

"Gen, she…"

"Genevieve!" Rogue looked beside Remy. Sure enough it was that little blonde waitress from the diner. "Thought you were engaged."

"I was."

"So you lose your man and decide to take mine?"

"Non I…" Genevieve looked close to tears.

"Rogue please listen to me." Remy begged.

"You know Gambit, Ah should have known not to trust a thief and a liar. I take it back you are smooth, very smooth." Rogue turned on her heel to leave the theater.

"Cherie!"

Rogue spun around "Ah am not your darling, not now not ever!" She ran out of the theater.

When she got outside she ducked into an alley and jumped straight up and flew far away from the man who had just torn her heart from her chest.

She flew to the gazebo on the institute grounds. She sat on the edge of the roof with her eyes closed deep in thought. He was good. So good. He had her thinking that she could be loved. She had been willing to go to the professor and vouch for him to join the X-men. She snapped her eyes open. Had that been it? Had he been trying to lure her into letting him join the X-men? Maybe he was a spy.

She shook her head. No, deep down she knew that wasn't true. He was just tried of her. He had managed to obtain the unobtainable. Touch, even if a caress on the cheek through gloves, the untouchable. Remy loved challenges and she had posed the best challenge. How far was he going to go? She shuddered at the thought.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Small time later((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"You ok Remy?" Genevieve asked.

Remy looked at her with hollow eyes. After the scene in the theater he had rushed to their warehouse hoping against hope that she had flown back here. He stood now in the middle of the floor with a teddy bear in his hands. On it was a note.

"_Au Revior"_

"She is gone." Remy clutched the bear to his chest. "Mon Cherie I lost her."


	17. Apologizing is Hard

**Chapter 16: Apologizing is Hard**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I own you yet?**

**Remy: Non sorry petite**

**Me: Damn it**

For the next week it seemed like the world had opened up and swallowed Rogue. She felt utterly alone. Her heart had been painfully torn from her chest. She had retreated to her room and only came out to train, where she was more fierce and determined in her combat training than ever. At school and at training she barely said two words to anyone. And most of the time it was almost hostile. Most people wouldn't talk to her any more than they had to anymore.

"I like remember that."

"Yeah you were scary." Kurt said shaking her head.

"Ah wasn't that scary."

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other and together said "If you say so."

Rogue walked down the street trying to avoid her teammates questioning looks. They all had noticed that Rogue while she had always been distant and reserved had been more anti-social than usual.

"_If only they knew that the ice queen was actually suffering from heartbreak."_ She thought _"I wonder what the team would have to say about that. Scott would probably lecture on trusting and hiding an enemy. Miss Perfect Jean would nod in agreement, Kitty and Kurt would be upset that I didn't confide in them. Wolverine would…" _She smiled at the thought of what Logan would do if he knew what Remy did.

"Rogue? Well I'll be. Miss. Rogue."

Rogue turned to the voice. Standing behind her with a grocery bag and a smile was Aimee, the woman Remy had introduced her to at the diner. Genevieve's mother.

"Hi."

"Well hello. You probably don't remember me, do you?"

"Ah remember ya."

"Genevieve told me what happened between you and Remy."

"There is no me and Remy."

"Was I ever that young and dramatic?" She laughed. "You didn't give him a chance to explain did you?"

"What's to explain?"

"Lord child, you are a hot tempered one aren't you?" She shook her head. "Remy will kill me if he knew I talked to ya. He has been moping around like a lost puppy. I told the boy just call her, explain everything, but no he is convinced that you'll never want to see him again…"

"He's right."

"You kids today. Rogue sweetie, he didn't cheat on you."

"What do ya mean?"

"Genevieve told you her and Pierre broke up?"

"Something like that."

"Well it turns out Mr. Pierre isn't what we thought he was. Turns out not only is he a criminal, and a mutant hater but also already married. Genevieve broke off the engagement. She was heartbroken, see she was convinced she had found her one true love in Pierre. Remy found out and decided since he wasn't going to see you until later that day he would take her out and cheer her up. It's just bad timing that you showed up at the same theatre that he did."

Rogue listened and watched the woman's face with every word. She felt like she had been hit hard in her stomach. She knew in her heart that she was being told the truth. She had flown off the handle when all Remy was trying to do was cheer up a friend who was going through the same thing she had been going through the last few days.

"Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"Beats me. That fool is convinced that even though he didn't really do anything wrong that it doesn't matter. 'I screwed up doesn't matter how'. You got that boy wrapped around your little finger."

"Ah am such an idiot."

"Well I wouldn't say an idiot. You merely overreacted to what looked like a bad situation."

"Ah got to find him."

"Knowing Remy he is probably at that warehouse he set up. He goes there almost every day."

"Thanks."

Remy sat in a bean bag chair in their warehouse. He stared at the teddy bear in his hands. It had been a whole week and he hadn't heard a word from Rogue. He had hoped against hope that she would want to talk to him, even yell at him. Then maybe he could try to explain and apologize. He knew that she was stubborn and had a bad temper, and he loved that about her. He loved how she was a little Miss. Independent. However the very thing that he loved about her was turning out to be his undoing.

He didn't even see Rogue walk through the door behind him. She stood and stared at him for a minute. He looked like he had been through hell and back. His face and his whole body language reeked of what she had been feeling this last week.

"Remy."

He swirled around to face her and dropped the bear. His heart leaped into his throat.

"Rogue. Cherie."

"Hi."

"Mon Cher I…"

Rogue raised her hand to cut him off.

"I know already. I ran into Aimee, she explained everything."

"But I still…"

"Remy, you don't have to say anything."

"Cher, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I should have let you explain, you have never done anything to make me doubt you. I should have known you would never do anything to hurt me."

"Rogue."

"No, I mean it. I just used to the thought that I would be alone. I mean I have a family but as far as love goes I had accepted the fact that I would remain alone. Who would want to remain in a relationship with a woman that they can't touch or even kiss? Then you happened and then I…I don't know Remy. I felt like it was a dream. A wonderful dream that I was afraid I would wake up from. Then I saw you with her and I just…freaked out"

"Oh Cher, Cher Cher. I will never ever leave you. I don't care what or who happens. I love you." He took her hands in his and kissed them. And she put her head against his chest.

"I love you too."


	18. Many an Endings

**Chapter 17: Many an Endings**

Disclaimer: Ownership Denied

"And that's really all there is to it. We have been dating secretly ever since." Rogue finished.

"Like wow that is like the greatest love story I have like ever heard." Kitty gushed

"Um thanks?" Rogue fidgeted.

"Rogue I have just one question." Kurt said. "Do you really love him?"

Rogue looked at him for a minute. There was no hostility in his voice; he was scanning her face for an answer.

"Yes. Yes, Kurt. I do love him very much."

"As much as it pains me, I guess I can accept it then. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"Like me too. Only I like totally like it."

"Thanks guys." Rogue said. She hugged them both.

They stood up to leave. As they walked away, Kitty turned to Rogue.

"Do we have to like keep it a like secret?"

"Afraid so. At least for now."

Kitty nodded as she left.

"This is gonna be like total torture not to tell Amara."

"It's gonna be torture to get the image of them making out, out of my head." Kurt muttered as they shut the door.

Rogue laughed lightly as she looked up at the sky.

"That was a pretty story Cherie."

"Ah thought so." Rogue turned to see two pairs of glowing eyes across the rooftop gazing at her.

"I especially liked the ending."

Rogue walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Which part was that?"

"The part where you declared passionate love for me." He wrapped his arm around her and caressed her cheek with his other hand. She laughed and gazed up at him.

"Hmm Ah don't remember doing that."

"Aw come on don't wound this old Cajun's heart."

"Ah think that would be more your pride."

"Non it's all heart where Mon Cherie is concerned."

Rogue laughed. Their eyes met and he softly kissed her lips. He kissed her a gently and as lovingly as any woman could be kissed. He smiled as he pulled away.

"Rogue I think it's time."

"For what?" She said confused.

"For me to become an X-man."

She searched his face. He was serious. After all the time she had spent trying to convince him he was finally going to join. He was going to become an X-men, her teammate, her partner. She hugged him tight.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my Cher."

"When are you going to join?"

"How about now?"

She laughed "First Ah have to tell the professor. Ah don't think it would be a good idea to spring this all on him at once. I'll…"

"_Don't bother Rogue I know it all already."_

"Professor?"

"Cher?" Remy asked confused.

"_Bring Mr. LeBeau inside. Henry, Storm and I are waiting."_

"Cherie? What's going on?"

"Apparently our relationship isn't as secret as Ah thought it was." She said. "Ah should have known better than to try and keep a secret from a super psychic."

"Let's go then." He led her towards the door.

Her only thought was _"I wonder how Logan will react."_


End file.
